It's All Yours
by MistaNumberOne121
Summary: Paige and AJ have something. Something that they discover later that night, and now it's all theirs. What will happen? (FEMSLASH)


I locked Naomi in the PTO, Naomi's hand slapped the part around my ass making me a little turned on. I smiled as Naomi continued to tap, I would slowly let go and the ref would raise my arm up, **"AND STILL YOUR WOMENS CHAMPION! PAIGEEE!"** I would roll out the ring grabbing my womens championship, i'd walk to the back and head to the womens locker room. I would change up and go to the creative meeting with my friend Emma. We'd listen to what Stephanie McMahon said and leave, Me and Emma would talk for a while then I'd pack up and leave as Raw was ending. As I walked out I saw AJ Lee holding her bags waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" AJ would ask concerned if anything happend.

"Nothing really, just a creative meeting again." I would reply.

"Oh."

We'd continue to walk and AJ would give me a tap on the ass and she would have a smile.

"You like that didn't you?" AJ would then say

I'd blush and we'd continue to walk, I got in my rental car and AJ got in the passengers seat. I'd drive around and get to the hotel, I thought about if me and AJ would go to the next level, we always flirted around eachother and share a bed in our hotel together. I shook my head and got out the car, I closed the door and AJ did the same. We'd walk in the hotel and go to the elevator. I'd press on number 5 and got to room 419, AJ walked to the kitchen and got some food out the fridge. I would walk in my room and undress, I would then turn around AJ smiling at me as I was in my panties and a bra.

"You look nice.."

"C'mon, stop toying around AJ.." I would reply with a small blush.

"Make me.." She would reply back with a furious smile.

I tried to think up what she said and before I could blink she somehow forcefully threw me on the bed holding my wrists down. I tried to push her back but as she started to get more on me I felt turned on, she let go of me and I could feel her putting her hand down my legs, I would pull on her cropped shirt and pull it off, she'd smile and I'd untie her bra and throw it off. I'd slide down taking down her blue jeans and her shoes. I'd pull her down to only having panties. She would smile and put my hands down my pussy, I'd start getting wet fast and she'd look at me.

"Seems like you were prepared.."

We'd exchange a smile and she would go down, take off my panties and start licking my pussy, I'd start to moan and scream for more. She would then furiously lick and suck on my pussy, she'd then suck around her clit and I would scream for more, I'd take off her panties and suck on her pussy as well. I'd start letting her get up on me, she'd put her lips on my breast sucking and licking it. I'd let her continue it and then she would do it to the other. I'd turn her over sucking on her breasts. I'd grind on them and play with them. I'd pull something from under the bed and AJ was confused.

"Lets take this to the next level shall we?"

AJ realized what I was gonna do, then smiled.. I handcuffed AJ's arms to the bed and she wrapped her legs around my body. I looked at her and started passionately kissing her. I'd continue to do so and it was like we hd a tounge vs tounge wrestling match, I could feel AJ trying to let go but with my handcuffs I wouldn't let her, i'd continue to kiss and kiss her and while we kissed I managed to say it.

"God, I love you April.."

She would reply back with "I love you too Saraya.."

We'd continue to kiss and kiss, i'd then uncuff her and turn her on her stomach putting the cuffs back on,

"Hey, what are you doing?" AJ would proceed to ask.

"You'll see.." I said with in my mind was a sexy voice.

I'd proceed to kiss AJ on the back of her shoulder sucking on it, she'd laugh and I would put my hands around her hips and wrapping my legs around her legs. I'd shake her and she'd moan. I'd continue to do that now being agressive and sucking on her shoulder. She would moan and scream for more. I'd continue to do it but making it extra agressive to where she wouldn't regret what happend to her. I would let go of AJ then would lay on her, both of us would fall asleep.

The next day I would whisper in AJ's ear as we both woke up.

"Your in charge, it's all yours now.."


End file.
